The container should be suitable for receiving a liquid or fluent substance like a drink. Usually the closure element has a base attachable to or already attached to the container, in particular integrally attached to it, defining a passage connected to the inside of the container through which the liquid substance can be dispensed from the container. The container can also be filled or refilled through the passage. Furthermore, a known closure element has a lid member installed on the base for clearing and closing the passage. An example of this type of closure element is known from the French Patent Application FR 2885601.
It is necessary, particularly in the case of a container for receiving a drinkable liquid, to design the closure element such that the consumer is always given the impression of having a hygienic mouthpiece in the mouth when the container is to be closed and opened several times, in particular repeatedly successively.